Dongeng Pangeran Kaktus
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun jelas ingat dongeng pangeran kaktus yang selalu sahabatnya itu ceritakan. Namun ia masa bodoh dengan tokoh bandel namun baik hati berbentuk kaktus itu. C'mon man, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk diberi kado sebuah buku dongeng bergambar untuk anak 5 tahun yang menceritakan pangeran kaktus yang menolong serigala di tengah gurun gersang. HunKai!


Dongeng Pangeran Kaktus

•••

bocahlanang

...

Summary:

Sehun jelas ingat dongeng pangeran kaktus yang selalu sahabatnya itu ceritakan. Namun ia masa bodoh dengan tokoh bandel namun baik hati berbentuk kaktus itu.

C'mon man, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk diberi kado sebuah buku dongeng bergambar untuk anak 5 tahun yang menceritakan pangeran kaktus yang menolong serigala di tengah gurun gersang.

Warn:

HunKai

Hun seme Kai uke

KrisYeol

Kris seme Yeol uke

Include:

Yaoi, M, BDSM bit, Fantasy, Edan, Ngawur, Mumet, Luwe, Ngelak, Kenthir, dsb

•

•

•

Sek ra seneng ojo ngampet yo.. langsung wae di close (x) opo nek ora pateni sisan PC mu. Antemi yo oleh, hehe

Sek seneng ojo lali erview karo follow ben nek update ngko langsung dikirimi notif seko ffn :)

,

pisan neh ah ben jelas..

...

Dongeng Pangeran Kaktus

...

Kamar Sehun terlihat berantakan.

Berserakan kondom dan beberapa pil perangsang.

Botol-botol minuman dengan label dijamin tahan lama semalaman pun kosong menggelinding dipojok-pojok ruangan.

Tumpukan DVD porno dari yang mahal sampai yang ecek-ecek itu menjulang tinggi dan beberapanya berserakan disekitar tv flat yang menempel di dinding kamar itu.

"Pergi sekarang sebelum aku memutilasimu untuk makan serigalaku!" suara sedikit serak frustasi dan pecahan botol red wine menyeruak kedalam telinga lebar seorang lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan yang barusaja memasuki mansion megah itu.

Membuat lelaki tinggi itu tertarik menuju kamar sumber suara.

"Hun, sudah kubilang hentikan usahamu yang pasti gagal itu. Fokuslah pada perusahaanmu yang sangat berharga daripada mengurusi selangkanganmu." Chanyeol muncul di bingkai pintu kamar dengan sandwich diapit kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ini masalah serius. Mereka semua tidak berguna!" Sehun, sang pemilik perusahaan besar sekaligus kekayaan melimpah itu menendang kasar kardus-kardus paket ekspress sex toys yang mahal itu.

"Pergilah. Jangan kembali dan tutup rapat mulutmu" Chanyeol melempar setumpuk dollar didepan wanita telanjang yang kepayahan dan ketakutan di lantai.

Sehun yang marah memang tidak main-main.

Wanita itu segera kabur hanya dengan selembar kain.

Setelah bunyi deru mobil menjauh, Chanyeol melemparkan bathrobe pada Sehun.

"Itu tadi Behati Prinsloo? benar-benar ingin mencoba animal ya? keke" setelah mencela, kedua tangan panjang Chanyeol dengan cepat menyibak tirai besar .

"Ya."

Sebelum Sehun sadar betul dari mabuknya, cahaya matahari pagi langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan yang sebelumnya remang-remang gelap dengan LED merah.

"Argh! Silau fucking sex doll!" Sehun bertingkah seolah layaknya vampire yang tidak pernah melihat cahaya matahari.

"Aku tebak, kau sudah berada di ruangan penuh bau sex ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ada banyak model sebelumnya, dan hanya istri penyanyi itu yang bertahan meski sekarat, kan?" Chanyeol melihat kamar yang berantakan dan banyaknya kondom habis pakai disana.

"Hm. Lainnya sudah dibawa ambulans. Syaraf sex mereka tidak bisa berhenti karena rangsangan hebat" Jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol merinding. Sebegitu hebatkah persiapan tuan muda Oh itu untuk pesta sex sebulan penuh?

Dibukanya pintu pintu kaca sehingga udara sejuk masuk, menggantikan aroma lilin peningkat libido sex yang dinyalakan puluhan berjajar mengitari ruang kamar megah itu.

Baru beberapa menit saja berada di ruangan itu sudah membuat Chanyeol kewalahan. Chanyeol sedikit maklum dengan beberapa model lain yang Sehun katakan dilarikan menggunakan ambulans ke rumah sakit.

"Aroma lilinnya membuat penisku tegang. Aku minta satu untuk sumat di mobil priaku." Chanyeol mulai mematikan satu persatu api di puluhan lilin aroma itu.

"Haahh.. sial! Apa mereka semua berbohong?! Dijamin apanya?!" Sehun berdecak kesal dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia mandi untuk ke 100 kalinya dalam sebulan.

Bukan karena ia jijik setiap selesai sex, tapi ia sangat tertekan menghadapi hal yang menimpanya ini.

Ya.

Masalah selangkangan.

Begitu ia selesai keluar kamar, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang menggenggam kantung kresek hitam. Dan kamar yang sudah lumayan rapih oleh para maid perempuan yang ada di mansionnya. Wajah mereka memerah dan tubuh mereka seikit bergetar menghirup sisa sisa aroma lilin sex.

"Sialan kau Park-"

"Tenang, kondomnya sudah aku amankan terlebih dahulu~" Chanyeol berujar santai sembari memutar mutar kantong keresek hitam ditangannya.

Melihat kantong besar itu, Sehun sedikit lega. Setidaknya, meski para maid jelas tahu apa yang selalu ia lakukan di kamar ini -sex hebat- mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan puluhan kondom bekasnya.

"Bisa saja mereka menyimpan untuk selai sarapan pagi atau memasukkannya ke vagina mereka. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi milik Oh Sehun? kekeke" Chanyeol berujar sembari melirik para maid yang wajahnya makin memerah malu memperlihatkan ekspresi tersindir.

"Bermimpilah kalian. Sehun hanya menumpahkan benihnya pada para model mahal. Bukan kalian" Chanyeol mengikat kantong itu dan melemparnya pada Sehun.

Kondom untuk sex satu bulan. Jelas banyak sekali.

"Kalau sudah selesai segera keluar." Suara tegas Sehun membuat para maid bergerak cepat membersihkan ruangan itu dan beranjak pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"Sudah kau mankan semua kondomnya?" Sehun bertanya pada dobi yang sedang memilih milih satu almari tinggi berisi DVD porno yang dibeli asal oleh Sehun.

"Sudah. Kau pakai 215 buah kan?" Chanyeol dengan enteng menjawab dan mulai memasukkan berapa case berisi disk yang termasuk keriterianya kedalam tas Sehun.

Keriteria berbau gay tentunya. Banyak pula yang straight, membuat Chanyeol menahan muntah melihat gambar wanita mengangkang sebagai covernya.

Sehun bisex. Jadi DVD Porn disana campur aduk, membuat mood Chanyeol naik turun untuk sekedar memilahnya.

Ia pinjam tas Sehun saja, ia lupa bawa tas hari ini.

Sehun mengangguk meng iyakan jumlah yang dipinjam Chanyeol cukup banyak. Bagi Sehun itu semua tidak berguna.

"Kau pinjam yang ini tidak?" Sehun membuka kardus besar di sebelah ranjang kingsizenya yang sudah diganti cover baru yang bersih.

"Demi otak dukun Yiking yang lelet! Kau punya DVD jepang Yaoi yang ukenya kawaii?? SMA atau kuliah?" Terlihat terburu buru Chanyeol berlari dan beringas melihat satu persatu judul di cover disk itu.

"Semuanya" Sehun menjawab tidak minat. Melihat adegan adegan itu juga tidak ada efeknya bagi Sehun.

Seolah Sehun adalah dewa sex yang sulit terangsang hanya oleh tontonan.

Jemari putihnya mengambil segelas teh herbal yang sudah setengah tahun ia konsumsi dengan rajin setiap pagi.

"Kau masih meminum ramuan teh perangsang vitalitas pria dari pegunungan himalaya itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut kebingungan memilih DVD porno di kardus itu. Semuanya bagus.

"Aku bersabar untuk yang satu ini" Sehun menandaskan minuman pahit itu.

"Kau menghabiskan 20 juta untuk 8 seduhan teh. Kalau setiap hari minum dalam waktu setengah tahun.. hm, kau keterlaluan Hun. Hentikan saja" Chanyeol telah memenuhi tas itu dengan beragam tontonan yang pastinya menyenangkan untuk nanti malam.

"Hanya ini yang banyak testimoni berhasil. Bahkan orang lansiapun kembali perkasa setelah meminumnya" Tangan putih itu pada akhirnya membuang kotak teh yang masih beberapa kali seduh itu kedalam kotak sampah. Chanyeol benar menurutnya.

"Otakmu hanya memikirkan sex dan sex saja. Aku memiliki rekomendasi bagus untuk mengembalikan humanisme hidupmu. Ini" Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar tiket nonton bioskop pada Sehun.

"Kau lupa aku punya aula bioskop megah sendiri di mansionku ini?" alis Sehun berkerut memandang Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mengambil selembar tiket itu juga.

"No, sendiri itu tidak asyik" jari telunjuk Chanyeol kekanan kiri mengisyaratkan tidak.

"Free till 12 y.o?? Tontonan apa ini??!" Sehun hendak melumat tiket itu kedalam genggaman tangan berototnya.

"Kujamin tontonan itu akan membuatmu ejakulasi seketika" Chanyeol mencegah Sehun dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Baiklah." Melihat Chanyeol yang serius akhirnya Sehun percaya juga meski sedikit ada yang mengganjal di pemikirannya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menontonnya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah menjemput dibawah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun dan pergi setelahnya.

Sementara Sehun masih lekat-lekat menatap tiket berwarna dominan hijau dan animasi padang pasir gersang. Khas tiket anak-anak yang full color.

"Dongeng Pangeran Kaktus" bibir tipis Sehun mengeja perlahan tulisan besar yang menjadi headline tiket itu.

Film anak-anak tentang pangeran kaktus yang usil? Huh?

Apa hubungannya dengan ejakulasi?

Dongeng Pangeran Kaktus

-TBC-

yeeeyy

akhirnya TBC(?)

menurut kalian apa sih yang membuat Sehun tertekan hingga ng-S*x sebulan penuh dan membuat para model teler bahkan kondomnya banyak?

hehew..

silakan review, thanks :)

See you next chapt guys!


End file.
